Heretofore, machines for removing or stripping hide from animal carcasses for use in a meat-packing plant during the slaughtering process have been known. Such machines include a cantileverly mounted hide pulling drum that pivotally swings along a carcass hanging from its hind quarters and having the forelegs connected to chains during the hide-stripping operation. These machines, because of the cantileverly supported drum, must be heavily built and also require a considerable amount of floor area. They also require suspending the carcass at a sufficient distance from the machine so as to prevent interference between the movable parts of the machine and the carcass during the stripping operation.